Heretofore, there has been an electronic device, including an electronic wrist watch for example, by which orientation measurement using an orientation sensor and/or altitude measurement using a barometric pressure sensor can be conducted and which can easily be taken along and browsed at while being worn on a wrist. A user can easily obtain information of orientation and/or altitude in a mountain road or the like by using the electronic device equipped with such sensor(s). Among such devices, there has been an electronic device which can perform an informing operation when reaching a previously-set altitude. By the informing operation, a user can easily recognize that he has reached the set altitude.
However, many of mountain roads include not only simple ascent/descent, but also intricate up/down roads along the way. For this reason, there is a problem that an intended spot cannot always be specified by performing only the altitude measurement. Moreover, the orientation sensor of the electronic device is used in the same manner as an ordinary compass, and a user needs to refer to map information to make a judgment in order to obtain course information.
Meanwhile, there has recently been portable electronics, such as a smartphone, having various functions in addition to a telephone function and an email transmitting/receiving function. Some electronics have, among the various functions, a Global Positioning System (GPS) positioning function to obtain positional information using the GPS. A user can easily obtain the positional information including altitude information and/or route navigation information by using these electronics. However, these electronics are sometimes not suitable for being continuously used by being held in a hand or the like, because of their size and/or shape. Also it is sometimes not preferable to use these electronics in a state of being exposed outwardly in view of a balance between the GPS function and the other functions, or because of problems on waterproof property, durability, etc.
Therefore, there has been developed a technique to use near field communication such as Bluetooth (registered mark) to continually conduct communication between these electronics and the electronic wristwatch, and to cause a display section of the electronic wristwatch to display necessary information transmitted from the electronics for utilizing the information (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-118403).
However, it is not always necessary to browse continuous positioning information in the mountain roads, while the mountain roads often include an intricate/complicated climbing trail and/or branch thereof. In such case, the above technique sometimes cannot sufficiently deal with displaying the course only by using the map information.